One Step At A Time
by anaBTRusher
Summary: They have been through so much,but now are they capable of taking their relationship to the next level? Jendall, based on Jordin Sparks' "One Step at a Time". Feedback is welcomed!


**Hey! Back with another story! So, as I noticed, people kind of liked my story "More Than This", and this encouraged me a lot!**

**So, this one-shot is based on Jordin Sparks' "One Step At A time". I REALLY love that song, and Jordin is an amazing and talented young lady.**

**Enjoy!**

**One Step At A Time**

Kendall Knight sighed. "Come on, why is this taking so long?" he muttered. He stared at his watch for the hundredth time, and sighed once more.

"It's ten past eight. She should have arrived at least twenty minutes ago" he said to himself. _"Why does she need to spend an hour doing her hair? If I were a girl, I would spend much less time doing that kind of stuff."_

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice calling out his name. "Kendall?"

He looked up, and smiled brightly at what he saw, immediately forgetting about his complaining. She might have spent an hour doing her hair and picking up the right clothes, but it was worth it.

His girlfriend of two weeks, Jo Taylor, was standing in front of him. She was wearing a short light purple dress, with silver high heels. Her hair was in a messy bun, but still looked as if it had been done by a professional.

The teen girl smiled at her boyfriend. "You look so pretty" Kendall commented, trying to prevent his jaw from dropping. "Thanks, you too" she replied, and approached him. Kendall hugged her tightly, sniffing her flowery scent. She gently pulled out, and looked at him.

"So" Kendall began "Ready for that fancy restaurant?" Jo nodded, as they got into his car. Kendall had just gotten his driving license, and had bought a new car. "You'll be the first person to be given a lift by me" Kendall told her.

"_Okay, everything is going pretty well" _he thought. At the time, he was trying his best to recreate his relationship with her; even before this date, they had already been in a relationship. She had moved into the Palm Woods at about the same time as he and his three best friends, to pursue an acting career, as he and his buddies had created a famous boy band, Big Time Rush.

All four of them had tried their best to get her, but only Kendall persisted. After a while, they got together. But things seemed to get really hard at times.

For one, his band had been in danger of failure, right before their first tour, and he would have to leave the Palm Woods. Before he did, they kissed. Actually, _she _had kissed him. He could still remember the super sweet taste it had left on his lips, the passion and sweetness that sent chills down his spine; he hated to admit it, but it was his first kiss. I mean, he still had dated girls at Minnesota, but he never got to kiss them.

Furthermore, even though the band never failed, but instead went more successful than before, he would still have to go through drama with her; her co-star in her show, Jett Stetson, apparently had a crush on her, and did his best to discourage him. At an outburst of jealousy, he and Jo broke up. For the rest of the day, he was trying to call her, but her phone was always "busy". When he finally had the courage to apologize through a phone message, he felt as if a burden had been taken off his shoulders. And when she showed up at their concert, with a huge "I heart Kendall" sign, his heart was fluttering like never before.

But, like any relationship, they had their ups and downs. One day though, the bad news arrived; she would have to move to New Zealand for three years for some movie. Their last day together felt bittersweet, as if something was missing. Then, he realized. As they were lying on a blanket at the Palm Woods park, he knew.

He knew that he wanted this girl to be his first. But he was afraid that a wrong move could ruin their last day together.

He loved her. He really did. But he didn't even have the chance to say it to her. The first days after she left, he was on the verge of depression. Luckily, he had his buddies and his sister help him get by.

And then _she _arrived.

Her name was Lucy Stone. She had just moved in and wanted to be a rockstar. The two of them started out as friends, because he still wasn't over Jo yet;but, at some point, they started flirting.

Kendall didn't really know how that happened, it just did. One day, they bumped into each other, the next they sang to each other, and one day _they kissed_.

But that day, Jo came back, and Kendall had to make a big decision. Would he stay with his new love, or get back with Jo? I mean, he liked them both, but he would have to choose one of them as his girlfriend. His sister, Katie, though, told him that he had to follow his heart.

And he did.

The moment he knocked on her door, he was sure he had made the right decision. Even thought he would have to say goodbye to Lucy, he was so happy that he was back together with the girl he never forgot about. Lucy left the next day, without even telling him. She just couldn't find the strength to see him with another girl.

The next days, however, he and Jo were all awkward. Kendall had initially thought that they would forget a year of being away from each other for a long time, and start all over again. But Jo had told him that this wasn't possible.

Kendall was worried that he might have made the wrong decision, and even considered putting an end to their relationship. But then, Katie made him listen to a song she loved. It was called, _One Step At A Time._

_(chorus of One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks)_

"I think this might help you, Big Brother" she told him once the song was finished. Kendall nodded, having fully understood the meaning behind it. He couldn't just forget about the past and get on with Jo like nothing ever happened; they would have to recreate their relationship slowly.

"Kendall?" Jo said again, making the young boy almost shake from her voice which snapped him out of his trance. "Won't you start the car?" she asked.

"Uh, forget this date, I will cancel it" he said, scratching the back of his head. He _really _had to talk to her about what had been roaming his mind for the past few weeks.

"WHAT?" she almost screamed. "I spent ages doing my hair and picking up the right clothes, and"

"JO!" Kendall interrupted her. "I really need to talk to you, but not in a restaurant. He then took out his phone, and cancelled the reservation.

They got out of the car, and Jo looked at him in wonder. "Seriously, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Look, can we go to the Palm Woods Park? I have to tell you something…..important"

"Uh huh!" she replied. "Come on, what is SO important?"

"Can we just talk about it in private?" he told her. She nidded in wonder, and they walked quickly to the park.

* * *

The two of them were sitting on a bench at the park, admiring the stars in the sky, just avoiding to look at each other. Jo then decided to break the silence.

"So, what have you been meaning to tell me?" she asked. "What's all this big fuss about?" and looked at him.

Kendall got lost in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Look, uh, there is something I have been meaning to tell you ever since we got back together"

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what?"

"Uh, I don't know how this is gonna sound but…"

"Just say it!" she said, beginning to get irritated. She looked at her nails, as Kendall was taking deep breaths.

"Jo, I love you"

Jo looked at him the moment he said her name. "What? R-Really?" she muttered. He nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. I have been meaning to tell you this ever since you left for New Zealand, but then Lucy came along and…Jo, you aren't just a crush. I have really, really loved you since the beginning. Lucy was…I don't know, just a crush. But you….you are just…..different"

Jo's face was lit up with a bright smile. "Oh my god…." She said. "I…don't know what to say"

"You don't really need to say anything" he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Jo looked deep into his eyes, trying to find the right words. "Kendall, I…"

"What?" he whispered softly. "Say anything you want"

"I…I love you too" she said. "I really do" and a huge dimpled grin formed on his face. "Great" he mouthed and came closer to her, so that their foreheads were touching.

"Kendall, I am sorry for being a complete bitch to you because of Lucy. I never really knew that you could be such a great boyfriend. Maybe…"

"Maybe we could just move on, without dwelling on the past." He cut her off. Jo nodded, and took a deep breath as her lips touched Kendall's.

Jo smiled within the kiss. After a really long time, they were finally close again. And she hoped they would never break up. Kendall gently pulled out, and looked at her.

Suddenly Jo saw it. A small spark in his eyes that indicated he wanted more. She sighed as Kendall smiled, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Look, Jo, I…I have to say that…I really mean what I said"

"I know" she said. "I would never doubt that" she added as he leaned in and kissed her again. Suddenly, the kiss got deeper. Kendall's tongue was now roaming Jo's mouth.

They both pulled out as she looked at him, his eyes dark with lust.

"Jo, _I want you_" he muttered. "Me too" she said. They both got up, and walked to his apartment. Katie and his mom were at some restaurant, so they were alone. After a while, they were finally there.

Kendall couldn't resist anymore, and kissed her passionately, as he tried to open the door with his one hand. Suddenly Jo pulled out.

"Kendall, promise me that you won't screw me over" she said. Kendall sighed and placed a hand on her cheek. "I won't" he said. "You are my first, so you are gonna be special. That is basically the same reason why I always took things with you…one step at a time"

Jo smiled. She knew that he loved her, so why bother? They continued kissing, as they walked into the apartment, ready to take their relationship to the next level.

This was sure to be a memorable night.

**Like it? Hate it? So basically it took me a while to finish it, because November is the marking period at school, and I had to study for some tests, but now we are done! Plus, I won first prize at a spelling contest, and I also took my English exams on Sunday! We are getting our results in January, so wish me luck!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


End file.
